


Sleepover Oneshot

by Verbophobic



Series: Blood Relations; Yautja Series [2]
Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: Did you catch the reference of another fandom in this work? Whoever is the first to guess will get to pick a oneshot theme for Ta'roga/Kat :D Anything from innocent childhood memory together, AU of them, or a future oneshot of them! Or you can ask for one about any other Kat interacting with characters from this series or other predator series (like lets say Wolf from AVPR or Scar, or the captive predator in Predators etc) Or even an aliens crossover oneshot! Basically you can as for any kind of oneshot assoiciated with Kat. Hint: It's in reference to a movie.
Series: Blood Relations; Yautja Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sleepover Oneshot

Sleepover Oneshot: 2011

Quinn kissed his wife good night and grabbed his phone and keys. “I’m just across the street so call if you need anything.” Emily rolled her eyes but Quinn meant it, anything. He hadn't slept very well the night after Dutch had told him so much about the horrors of Katherine’s past; how either of them had managed to continue on after that was something he would never understand. What kind of horrors and nightmares did those two see that made her past as nothing more than a troublesome time? In all honestly it was not really nightmares that kept him up, but more the understanding of it all that kept him awake. 

Even the fact that Dutch had not denied that he hunted aliens when Katherine had spoken about it, going as far as to saying ‘there were monsters out there.’ Monsters, aliens, whatever they were had skin like dinosaurs and Quinn had been thinking about it since. He couldn’t just search it on the internet - Dutch’s paranoia might be rubbing off on him - because he was afraid a search would lead the monsters here. And all he could think of was little green men with reptilian scales and dripping jaws filled with razor sharp dinosaur teeth.

His only real hope right now was asking Katherine because she seemed anything but scared of the aliens. Dutch would never open up about them and Quinn was still surprised that the had even given the warning that he had. At the door he hesitated, kissing Emily one more time, then he crossed the street. He was wearing a comfortable pair of sleep pants, a cotton shirt, and slippers. He wore his _good_ slippers, the ones with the back to them so that if he needed to, he could run. The only comfort that Dutch had given him was that he left a handgun in the kitchen drawer and Kat could show him where. Just in case. He also put one in his room under the pillow which indicated that he was assuming Quinn would stay there.

Earlier that day after dropping Katherine off at school Dutch left, so Quinn had picked her and Rory up. After dinner she insisted on going home to shower and get ready for bed, her school supplies abandoned at his house as she had finished her homework. When Emily had started to protest Quinn offered to walk her home, promising to be back in no more than half an hour so he could get changed too. Emily was furious at first, of course, but all Quinn had to do was mention ‘abused in the past, PTSD.’ she dropped it and looked heartbroken by even the very vague knowledge.

Now, here he was entering the home of the most dangerous man on Earth to watch Schaefer’s daughter. Said daughter that Schaefer had _clearly_ stated he would more than kill for if so much as a hair on her head was out of place. Quinn had no doubts that whoever hurt her would die a very horrible death at the hulking man’s hands.Quinn would be very pleased to see that, but what would Dutch do to the man he trusted to protect her and failed to do so? Suddenly Quinn was very glad for the knowledge that he had at least two guns to defend the girl with.

Upon entering the house he saw Katherine sitting on the couch holding her comfort blanket, and looking at a phone intently. The blanket that the eleven year old clutched close to her flat chest had been given to her around the age of six or seven Quinn had been told. “He said he would call. He’s late.” Looking at his watch he noted that she was right. Sitting on the couch he ruffled her long brown hair, the mass a mess of waves down to her tiny hips, and thought of a plausible excuse.

“What time zone is he in?” Hopefully that was all it was.

“It doesn't matter! Our watches are synced and he-” Her arm with the watch was held up as the phone rang and she immediately answered it, German slipping out and relief crossing her expression at the other side’s anwer. Quinn turned the TV on, muting it and watching as the weather for the next day scrolled by. 

It would be a nice morning, maybe bringing the kids to the park would be a good idea, but they would need to be home by noon or risk rain. Not that the weather man was ever correct. Commercials popped up after that and he lost focus as his sleeve was tugged.

“Papa wants to talk to you.” She held the phone out and he saw the pout on her lips. Obviously her father demanded something of her, expected her to oblige, and she didn’t want to but would. These two cracked him up at times and it was wholesome to watch too.

“McKenna.” Quinn knew that letting Dutch know who he was was futile as the man would already know but it was too late and the man’s chuckle told him as such. “Do you want a report or-?” He trailed off, watching as a scrawny man who looked like a twig appeared in the commercial. His chest was bare and he was silently speaking to a doctor before being rejected. Looked like a remake of a movie from the forties or set back then. 

“I have a meeting in twenty minutes with an ally, if I do not call in two hours, my will is in your house under your mattress.” Dutch’s voice distracted him from the commercial and he turned the television off to focus.

There was so much he wanted to ask about that, but Dutch just hung up on him and he pocketed the phone. “That bastard- when did he go into my bedroom- when did he even have the time to put a _will_ under my _mattress_?!” As his eye twitched from agitation and confusion mixed, he knew he was going to have a serious talk about boundaries with Dutch when the man got back. And do a sweep of his house after all of this to find whatever else Dutch may have stashed there. A will was likely the most innocent of things.

_A will!_

Quinn rubbed at his face with a groan, what was this bastard doing that he felt it necessary to have a will and trust it to him? “Quinn?” The voice was small, sounding scared, and he knew he needed to think of something quick so she wouldn’t know anything.

“Your father has no phone manners. He just hung up, no goodbye, nothing. Just click!” Her shoulders sagged with relief and Quinn had an idea of why it was hidden at his house, under his mattress. This girl was far too perceptive for her own good.

“He does that. It annoys Brand too but he’s used to it now. Devlin probably is too.” When she crawled onto the couch he noticed she was dragging a blanket that was probably ten times larger than herself and he realized his own bed for the night would be lacking, not that he was worried as the nights were still warm. As she curled up, using his lap as a pillow, he pulled the blanket up over her. “Do you think he will be okay? He said he would be fine but he couldn’t bring me because he was afraid I would get hurt.”

“Your father is a tough man, Kat, he can handle himself. He loves you and wants you safe. Where is safer than right at home?” She mumbled something he assumed was German even if it sounded different. ‘With Ta’roga’ whatever that meant, was somewhere she felt safe also. Maybe it’s whatever Brand is considered to her? Like an uncle or something. “You’ll stay, right?” 

“What do you mean?” He didn’t understand, stay here? On the couch? Or with her when she went to bed? He was confused and he let it show, what better way to waylay her fears than being clear.

“You’ll stay over all night right?” Running his fingers through her wavy hair he smiled and nodded. She’d really begun to trust him after Dutch asked him to watch her, she didn’t flinch at some of his touches like now with her hair, and she even initiated touches. He realized how lucky Dutch was and hoped in a few years that he and Emily would be able to try for a girl.

“I’m not going anywhere, Kat, I promise.” She fell asleep not long after that and he brought her to her room, tucking her in with what was obviously her father’s blanket before he made his way to the bedroom. Kicking back on Dutch’s bed he wondered how the man even found a bed this size as it was huge and firm, not even Dutch’s weight would make it break.

Halfway through the night, around one, Dutch finally called. “You’re an hour late.” Quinn told him half heartedly. He had been worried once the second hour came and passed.

“There was a situation.” Silence greeted Quinn after that and he held his breath, worried about what it would mean. “I won't be home tomorrow, I need to make them lose my trail, I’ll call again tomorrow same time.”

“Don't you dare hang up.” Quinn hissed and Dutch risked staying on the line. “When will you be back? She needs to have an idea.”

“... I can lose them by the end of the week.” The phone clicked and Quinn nearly threw it, but didn’t as this was the only way Dutch would communicate. The floor creaked outside and Quinn reached for the drawer where he had moved the gun to, just in case. 

When Katherine stumbled in he closed the drawer and smiled at her. “What are you doing up?”

“War das Papa?” Thankfully that did not need a translator.

“Yes, the meeting is taking longer than he planned. He won't be home until the end of the week, or about.” He watched as her lip wobbled and he patted the bed next to him. Quickly she crawled up, struggling to drag the giant blanket with her and he would need to take a photo for Dutch at some point. 

Katherine pushed her face into the pillow and he covered her with the blanket. Rubbing at her head until she fell asleep surrounded by the odd smell that was her father. Quinn felt weird just knowing that what he was smelling was Dutch, but it seemed to sooth Kat so he accepted it. 

.~:*:~.

At some point he fell asleep and when he woke Katherine was gone but the blankets were still here, both her security blanket and her father’s. There were a few moments of fear but then he calmed. Maybe she went to the bathroom or back to bed, even to get a drink of water or something. Listening as well as he could he heard her talking and glancing at the phone on the nightstand - seeing it was almost four in the morning - he carefully grabbed the gun.

No one should be here but her and him. “Quinn’s good, I like him. He’s nice and doesn't push me for things. He lets me lead. I like his son, Rory. He’s quiet and not mean like the other kids. Do you have to go? Will you come back? When?” Quinn peeked around the corner and was met with Kat looking at him. “You walk loudly.” She announced as if she hadn’t been talking to… air?

As she turned from her cup, filled with juice, she walked to him, grabbed his hand and led him back to her father’s room. “Let’s go back to sleep. I had my juice so we can go back to bed now.”

“Yeah, okay.” He sat down and just sat there, wondering who she was talking to, maybe an imaginary friend? Or had there really been someone there? Any why was the image of the juice nagging at him. Something about the juice and glass just felt _wrong_. 

Katherine gave a small snort and a mumble as she shifted in her sleep. Well, might as well go clean her juice up and look around to reassure himself. As he entered the kitchen again nothing seemed out of place, her juice sat in the ring of condensation she left it in, all chairs except hers pushed in, everything was where it belonged. Grabbing her cup he decided to keep it in the fridge so she could drink it later. 

That’s when it hit him. As he put the glass on a shelf she could reach, he saw the juice carton in front of his face. It… it was on the top shelf. And the glass she had used, he remembered now seeing it on a top shelf in a cabinet someone her size would not be able to reach even if she stood on a chair. Immediately he was in ranger mode watching everything from the corner of his eyes as he grabbed a towel to wipe the condensation. As he neared the drawer with the gun he opened it and another chill went down his spine. 

The damned pistol was gone!

Abandoning the towel he went to the bedroom, opened the drawer, and found both pistols. Was he going crazy? He hadn’t moved the one from the kitchen, he’d touched the one in the drawer earlier and that had been the only one there! Damn it all! “Papa?” Kat blinked as she woke up, watching Quinn look in a drawer. 

The man pulled out a book and glanced at her sheepishly. “Sorry, I was having trouble sleeping and about to move to the other room.” She grunted at him then hunkered back down to sleep some more. Quinn had the pistol tucked into the back of his pants and as she fell asleep he left, Quietly he he closed the door, putting a piece of paper in it so if it was opened he would know. Room by room he searched, pistol at the ready but nothing seemed out of place other than the damned juice and cup. 

Finishing his search he returned to the room and was glad to see the paper in place before entering and closing it. Paper once again put up. It wasn’t too long before he fell asleep again, pistol safety on but in his hand.

Every now and again he would wake, do a search, then return. The final time he did, he could have sworn he heard a huff of air but there was nothing around. Once asleep he was dead to the world with exhaustion. He woke to Katherine reading his book, and with a panicked start, the gun was gone. “Ta’roga likes you.” She said and passed him the book before saunting to the door, unlocking it, and leaving. The paper on the floor even though it should have been up high. 

“Who the hell is Ta’roga?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch the reference of another fandom in this work? Whoever is the first to guess will get to pick a oneshot theme for Ta'roga/Kat :D Anything from innocent childhood memory together, AU of them, or a future oneshot of them! Or you can ask for one about any other Kat interacting with characters from this series or other predator series (like lets say Wolf from AVPR or Scar, or the captive predator in Predators etc) Or even an aliens crossover oneshot! Basically you can as for any kind of oneshot assoiciated with Kat. Hint: It's in reference to a movie.


End file.
